Team McJager Bomb
by His Excellency TeenageAngst
Summary: These are characters I intended to use in a PCA RP but  1: I didn't have anyone to RP with and 2: I didn't have a bloody clue what the PCA's canon was. I still want to RP and learn the canon but in the meantime I've been using the characters in stories.
1. Derek Martinelli

Name: Derek Martinelli

Gender: Male Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125lbs

Pokemon: Poochyena

Character Info: Derek is a scrawny, messy looking lad with scruffy grey fur from head to toe. He wears rectangular spectacles and contact lenses alternating depending on how lazy he is in the morning. His hair is a short forest of blonde-tipped spikes straight out of the Jersey Shore if any of them were so ambitious as to bleach their hair. Derek's dark brown roots accentuate the fact that he doesn't properly bleach but every three months or so. A Walmart shopper, no one piece of his clothing costs more than about $30, shoes included. His favorite outfit would be a pair of worn jeans, a band shirt, his steel toes boots and, weather depending, a cheap solid black hoody, faded from years of use. He keeps his wallet on a chain and his cell phone close lest either get stolen.

Background: Derek is neither exceptionally smart nor rich nor talented in the arena. During a budgeting conflict and a surge in student attendance, the PCA was required to take the overflow of students from Derek's public school district in order to keep it's federal funding. Derek was one of the lucky few designated to attend the PCA, and has been surviving with a staggering 2.5 GPA and a complete disregard for proper competitive battling. Derek's parents are poor, living on welfare in the slummy downtown area of Saffron. Because of this and his lack of traditional fighting talent Derek can't relate to any of the other students, preferring instead to cynically heckle the petty drama that surrounds him, providing amusement and successfully distracting him from his own rough upbringing. This habit means Derek has no real friends at the school, the closest thing to one being Shane, his tutor. Seeing as no other team would take him Derek decided to make his own. A better one, "with blackjack and hookers" he would say, named Team McJager Bomb.


	2. Shane Schakphoo

Name: Shane Schakphoo

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 90lbs

Pokemon: Abra

Character Info: Shane is a relatively attractive young woman from a high class family. She's skinny with a small tail and short, golden hair which is usually unkept as she's never out of bed for very long. Her 18 hour a day sleep habit dearly costs her social life but fortunately she rarely needs to study, freeing up precious time. Normally dressed in clothing a size too big she's not fond of anything uncomfortable as it's almost a guarantee she'll need to sleep in it.

Background: Mr. and Mrs. Schakphoo, both Kadabras, moved to the Kanto region from India before Shane was born. Mr. Schakphoo is a practicing Ophthalmologist while Shane's mother works as a software engineer. They make their home in an affluent suburb outside Celadon City. Their high incomes meant Shane wanted for nothing but their devotion to their careers meant she didn't grow up with a lot of parental guidance. Their relationship with their daughter was distant due partially to her demanding sleep schedule but mostly due to their work and high expectations. From kindergarden onwards Shane was moved from private school to private school and rarely made friends. She was sent to the PCA in hopes of graduating with prestige behind her and a solid education in the sciences but she finds the highly competitive atmosphere distasteful. The closest thing she has to a friend in the school is the slightly annoying D student Poochyena named Derek Martinelli. In order to pad her resume with extracurriculars she took a bench spot on his team, McJager Bomb, an agreement she now regrets.


	3. Terri Ryder

Name: Terri Ryder

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 100lbs

Pokemon: Golbat

Character Info:

Terri looks like many other Golbats; big fangs, big wings, and a big mouth, the latter not being so much a physical trait. More developed now that her evolution has taken place, she's filled out quite nicely and is easily the most physically attractive member of her team. The downside is she's ironically completely blind due to a defect during her evolution so her outfits don't always make much sense. Her style swings wildly from day to day though is usually centered around form fitting clothing and her favorite pair of shorts. These shorts don't quite fit these days but she loves them too much to discard them and the student population admires this dedication to the point of staring. Her dark blue hair reaches her shoulders and is kept in neat braids.

Background:

Terri's parents hail from at least three generations on both sides of pure blooded bat Pokemon. They are a somewhat prestigious family hailing from Austria where Terri spent the first couple years of her life. Moving to the Johto region, she grew in a loving and nurturing environment and never wanted for anything. During her time at the PCA she continued to do well academically with bright hopes for her future. Then last semester she evolved and her whole life changed. Like most Golbats she expected to finally gain her vision, but alas her eyes didn't function and she remained blind. This crushed all her dreams, from becoming a professional pilot to watching TV. With this heart-wrenching news Terri slacked in her studies and started performing poorly in the arena. At the end of the semester she quit her current team and almost dropped out of school, but after much pleading from her parents agreed to stick it out. Now on team McJager Bomb, the only team that would take her, she's cruising through her final year of highschool before resigning to a life of Social Security checks. 


	4. Benjamin Buford

Name: Benjamin Buford

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 160lbs

Pokemon: Zigzagoon

Character Info:

Benjamin is a portly Zigzagoon with a love for art. His fluffy tail and crazy fur are usually well covered by his dirty hippie jeans and oversized Jerry Garcia shirt. Naturally he has an affinity for sandals, preferring the velcro kind over leather straps. His hair is a long, brown, and usually well kept in spite of his otherwise sloppy appearance. He wears round glasses and frequently brags about his vinyl collection which, this being the PCA, has on one more than one occasion been misconstrued to mean a BDSM fetish. Benjamin however adamantly denounces these assertions and wishes all mons good vibes.

Background:

Ever since he was a youngster Benjamin loved art. He came from a diverse middle class household, his mother a Linoone and his father a Venusaur. Being a Venusaur his father was very much into the hippie movement of the 60s, something his adoring son latched on to. Known by many students to be a user, Benjamin frequently smokes up with his father at home and has on several occasions come to school completely tripping balls. On the other hand, Benjamin never lets his drug flings interfere with his schoolwork, least of all his artwork. With a love of music and painting, Ben is aspiring to become an art teacher and perhaps a recognized artist in his own right. Benjamin doesn't really enjoy battling as he's a pacifist but seeing as it'd get him a few free credits and would get him out of a second Algebra course (math being the only thing he loathes more than violence) he signed on to the team with the lowest expectations he could find, Team McJager Bomb. 


	5. How To Make a McJager Bomb 1

A convenience store, several blocks from school, was not an especially popular hangout the teenage students. Especially not during the beginning of summer when anything in proximity of anything school related was to be avoided at all costs. Still, Shane Schakphoo found herself sitting on a bench outside, sipping slowly on a slushy, desperately trying to stay awake. The occasional ringing of the bells on the door beside her broke up the tiny naps the midday sun lured her into. It was very warm, so relaxing, and she didn't mind the heat too much.

"Shane!"

"I'm awake!" she shouted, louder than she intended but rightly irritated. She looked up to see Derek Martinelli, her tutee, smirking at her. "What!"

"You got slushy on your crotch."

Shane looked down, there was indeed red slushy completely covering her jeans. The cup lay half empty between her legs, a casualty of her snooze. Shane felt deep regret, "Oh Jesus Christ!" Derek chuckled as Shane dabbed her pants with a couple napkins. Wearying of the futility, she turned to him in frustration, "Why are we out here? I finished with you last semester."

"That's what you thought! But it turns out I'm in summer school, I need to get my GPA up."

Shane looked at him, her squinty eyes narrower than usual, "I'm not tutoring you again."

"But you have to! You agreed to get me through Algebra 1 and that's what I'm taking... again." Derek meandered as he spoke, "Besides, think of all the quality time we'll get to spend together at your place."

"You just want to come over because we have a pool."

"An in ground pool. You don't seem to understand just how ludicrous that is. You have a six foot deep pool cemented in the patio." Derek chuckled to himself, gesturing an enormous bowl.

"I'm not doing it."

"I mean you only use it like, what, five months of the year? And maybe once a week out of those five months?"

Shane grabbed her cup and stood, the feeling of cold wet slushy running down her legs gave her a shiver, "Is there anything else? Because I'll tell you what is ludicrous; coming out in the middle of the day when I should be sleeping."

"I mean I'm sure this kind of thing isn't a science," Derek continued, unphased, "but the cost and maintenance for, what, twenty days of enjoyment at your own pool must be in the tens of thousands. But the cost of a pool membership? That's just fucking ridiculous!" He flung his arms in the air dramatically.

"Goodbye." Shane walked away, squishing with each step.

"See you on Thursday."

Shane spun around, "I am NOT tutoring you!"

"Well you haven't listened to my PROPOSITION yet!" Derek mocked.

"What are you talking about."

"Look, if you're not tutoring me you're gonna need an extracurricular, right?"

Shane looked at him, puzzled, "What are you getting at?"

"You need your extra credit and I need my GPA boosted. So how about we compromise?"

"And do what?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"We could join an arena team!" Derek replied.

"No, I don't battle. Besides, you fight dirty."

"That was only once, and it was last semester," Derek's look got serious, "I'm not fooling though, I think we should join an arena team."

"No."

"We don't need to fight! Well, okay, we need to fight but we don't need to do well. Think of it, even if we totally suck you still get credit, I get credit, and we get out of an entire period for practice!"

"Which you would just spend goofing off."

"Which I would just spend goofing off!" Derek confirmed, pleased his idea seemed to be selling.

"Just what kind of team would we get into?" Shane looked thoughtful for a moment, "An Abra who won't fight and a Poochyena that would spend all practice wasting time."

"I prefer to call it cocking about, but yes, that is a problem. But I has a solution. We could start our own."

"I don't see that happening," Shane replied. She scratched the back of her neck, the hot sun was beginning to take a toll on her and she was getting drowsy to boot.

"I do. All we need is two other people who aren't really interested in battling but are interested in having some free credits and time off."

"And interested in getting crippled in the arena every match because they never practice. Which is why I won't do it."

Disappointment swept across Derek's face, "Aw c'mon, I know I can find two other guys if you'll join up!"

"Well now you need to find three."

"Fine," Derek said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Shane started down the sidewalk; the slushy was still squishing in her pants all the way down to her shoes.

"So I'll see you Thursday!" Derek shouted in the distance.

Shane grunted and kept walking. She checked her cell phone; it was four in the afternoon, way past her bed time. She wasn't awake enough to teleport home and didn't feel like walking all the way so she had a seat at the bus stop and waited. Needless to say she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bench. A few hours later she was awoken by some heckling mons from across the street.

"Dude, she's asleep... what the hell happened to her pants?" an Ivysaur said to his Numel companion.

"It's all red, bro, you think she…?" he replied, a smile creeping on his face.

"AW NO BRAH! SHE FUCKIN' PERIOD ALL OVER THE BENCH!" the Ivysaur said, falling to the ground in hysterics.

"DUDE! I FUCKIN' SIT ON THAT BENCH! NOT! COOL!" the Numel said between gasps for breath and uncontrolled laughter.

Shane didn't open her eyes. She could picture the scene in her mind with no small aid from her psychic powers. She sat there, motionless, waiting for them to stop.

"Dude, dude check it out…" The Numel produced a Sharpie from his pocket.

"Aw no man, get the fuck out…" the Ivysaur said, lowering his voice but giggling nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, bro."

The two crossed the street slowly, but Shane just sat there. Tears trickled down her cheek but neither of the bros seemed to notice. As soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk Shane teleported, leaving the two mons staring at each other, perplexed.

Shane reappeared outside her front door. She composed herself and walked in, finding the home silent. It was only 7pm but there was little sign of life. Her father was still at work while her mother was in the basement office doing work. Shane walked downstairs to see her mother, a Kadabra, busily typing at her desktop.

"Hey, mom… I'm home," Shane said meekly.

"You were out?" Her mother replied, "Where did you go, sweetie?"

"I was out with a classmate... I was gone all day."

"Oh, did you have a good time?" she asked, not looking away from the monitor.

Shane stood there, pants deeply stained and face a tear-streaked mess, "Yeah… we got slushies, talked about school..."

"That's good. I hope you ate, I didn't have time to make dinner."

"No, but it's okay, I'm not really hungry... I think I'm going to go to bed."

Mrs. Schakphoo gave a nod and took a sip from a glass of water on the desk, "Have a good night, dear."

Shane lumbered up the steps and threw her clothing in the laundry room, then went upstairs to shower. The cherry goo left over from her spill had her fur completely matted and sticky. It was a pain to wash out. She let the water run over her, it felt so good after the day she'd had. In spite of this she couldn't help sobbing a bit, letting out the frustrations of her day in the steam and glass and tile. When she was done she toweled off, changed into a pair of panties and a night shirt and went to bed. She couldn't sleep right away; she just stared at the wall, thinking about what happened at the bus stop.

Feeling a bit numb she picked up her cell phone and texted Derek, "Ill c u on thrus." She didn't know why specifically, but the notion of being on an arena team next semester was a bit more appealing now. Maybe her parents would come see her matches. Maybe she'd be able to make friends. She didn't know for sure, but before she could think about it anymore she dozed off.  
> <p>


End file.
